Harry Potter and the Awakening
by ForgottenRebel
Summary: UPDATED- Chapter 16 was repost and the stories now ready to move on. Its Harry and co's 6th year and its time for the trainging to begin. The war is coming to full force and young wizards and witches are forced to train for hte coming threatPost OOTP
1. The beggining

Everything was normal in the town of Little Surrey, the summer was one of the hottest in a long while when you saw children outside, they where laying around under sprinklers and doing anything to keep cool.  
  
One young boy in particular had been seen working outside almost every day. He was of average height with uncontrollable black hair and piercing green eyes. This is where our story begins, with a young boy who has faced the troubles not even people twice his age have been forced to see. He is the savior of the secret wizarding world. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
As of the moment he is de-weeding his aunt's garden.  
  
"Dumb woman, making me do all the work while that lazy cow sits inside watching TV," he murmured as he pulled a long weed from the plants.  
  
His clothes were dirty and torn, his face and hands were covered with sweat and soil, his green eyes were glaring at the weeds. The most remarkable thing was the lightning shaped scar that was covered in dirt along with the rest of his face.  
  
A tall, long-necked woman stuck her head out of the window and yelled, "Hurry it up, boy, Mrs. Figg wants you to help her grocery shopping." She disappeared back inside, closing the window and shades.  
  
He groaned but hid a small smile, knowing that his old babysitter was really a  
  
Squib, a non-magical person born to a magical family, who was helping watch over him for the Order.  
  
He hurriedly finished de-weeding knowing full well that tomorrow he would probably have to replant it and then paint the fence surrounding it. Wiping his feet, he hurried in and up the stairs where he cleaned up as much as he could before heading downstairs to tell his aunt he was leaving.  
  
How he hated the perfectly clean house of his only living relatives. However, despite that and the fact it was hot and the work was hard, he enjoyed it because it took his mind of the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, who was one of his parents' old school friends. His parents had been murdered by the dark wizard who now hunted him.  
  
He sighed as he made his way down the street where, despite the weather, yards were kept perfectly cut and the cars a sparkling clean. This was one of the things he most dreaded about summer besides his hellish family, if you could even call the Dursleys his family.  
  
The door opened as he made his way up the drive of Arabella Figg's home. The kind old lady stood there and motioned him inside.  
  
"Hello, Harry dear, good to see you," she said, "My it has been one hot summer."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Figg," he replied, "My aunt said you wanted some help."  
  
The old lady smiled and said, "Actually I wanted to see you because Dumbledore has decided that you need a private tutor so to say, who will help you with magic and any skills you think you need help on. They'll be around sometime tommorow. Albus has written to your relatives to inform them of this." She took deep breath and then continued, "As of now I wish you would stay and have some tea and ask any questions you have."  
  
With this she took a seat and motioned him forward. He sat and thanked her then asked, "Who will my tutor be, do you know?"  
  
"No, Harry dear, Albus did not say but I would tell you if I knew," she replied kindly while fixing both of them a glass of tea.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Figg," he replied and they sat drinking tea until Harry said he had to go and with a quick goodbye he was gone.  
  
By the time he left it had gotten dark and he walked down the street looking around and savoring the peacefulness that surrounded Little Surrey. He couldn't help but let this mind wander to the upcoming war.  
  
Wizard against wizard, light against dark. Along with these thoughts came the questions about this tutor he was supposed to be taught by. Mainly there was who would it be, but then the question how would they be able to help if he couldn't do magic out of school.  
  
His feet led him back to Number Four where he returned upstairs and fell asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.  
  
His dreams were clouded by images of the war to come and the shadow tutor who would come sometime tommorow. Boy would his relatives be happy - a grown wizard in their house, teaching magic. In his sleep, he grinned at the thought of the Dursleys' horror at the realization that magic was being taught in their *normal* house. For the first time in a long while, Harry Potter recieved a peaceful sleep, imagining the mornign to come.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is but the beginning of the tale to come. Review, share your thoughts, critism, and all else.  
  
As always,  
  
The Flame Of Shadow 


	2. The Arrival

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of his aunts voice.  
  
"Boy! Get down here! One of your kind is here."  
  
He immediatly got dressed and rushed down stairs. When he entered the kitchen he saw his cousin nervously sitting at the table eating, his uncle almost purple but holding in his rage and his aunt at the stove cooking.  
  
Before he could ask where the visitor was a young man stepped from the corner. He wore a black shirt, black cargo pants, and black boots. His medium length black hair was pulled back and tied with a piece of black string. For an instant Harry thought it was Sirius but there were a few differences that showed he was not. One was the forest green eyes, another was his tan skin, and last there was the scar that ran from right to left in a slash across his face. This was truly a fighter one who had faced evil and stared it in the eye without blinking.  
  
"Harry Potter," his voice was light and he smiled as Harry turned to look at him. "Name's Nick Shadow, I'll be your teacher so to speak." He spoke with a Southern accent and the belief that he feared nothing.  
  
"Oh. Of course, it's a pleasure to meet you," Harry replied.  
  
He eyed the food and the looked to Nick hopefully. The young man let out a bark of laughter and smiled.  
  
"Go ahead and eat, you warrior, one cannot learn on an empty stomach." He grinned still and arched an eyebrow at the quivering Dudley then he conjured a chair, sat, and propped his feet on the table. "So, what's for breakfast, Mrs. D?"  
  
Harry could not help but laugh as he took his seat. Aunt Petunia placed a light breakfast of eggs, bacon, and a biscuit before each of them. When breakfast was done, they stood and wandered up the stairs.  
  
"So, young Potter, shall we begin?" Nick asked.  
  
"Sure," Harry answered.  
  
"Well, I shall be working with you on both physical and magical training. To be able to practice magic we're going to have to go to a place where it cannot be detected. Any questions?"  
  
"Er, where will we be going and how long will we be staying?" He sounded only slightly nervous but he could not help but think how much this young man looked like Sirius.  
  
Nick smiled, "I have a magical trunk in which time moves slower; a minute here will be an hour there. In the trunk magic can not be detected. There's a library, a practice room for magical duels, and one for non-magical duels. Plus there's a forest and a Quidditch pitch. Understand?"  
  
Harry could do nothing but nod. What a trunk! He couldn't wait to start training.  
  
"Good. So we'll start training now." With this he pulled out a trunk, waved his hand over it, and it enlarged to the size of a Hogwarts trunk. "Come, Harry."  
  
The trunk opened to reveal a staircase. They climbed in and the first room they came to was a closet filled with clothes and robes, all black.  
  
"First, you need to get pants, a shirt, boots, and gloves, then a battle robe." He slipped on a pair of fingerless black gloves and one of the black robes. They felt strange as they were cut so you could move freely in them in battle. "Now we're going to go to the library. Yes, I know, but you have to do some reading which shouldn't take long."  
  
After Harry was prepared, they moved into the next room a huge library and a glance at the shelf revealed that everybook was about battle magic, creatures, and muggle fighting techniques.  
  
Nick pulled a few down and sat them infront of Harry who picked one up.  
  
*The Magical Awakening*  
  
"All magical people have the potential for the Awakening, which gives them the full power they were meant to have. Yet very few manage to reach it. The greatest wizard of all time, Merlin, reached his Awakening at a very old age of 500. In nearly a thousand years, there have been only three known Awakenings. Once the Awakening occurs, a wizard or witch releases a power in their body that is very great. So great that the body changes to a form the magic is more comfortable with. With the advanced magical flow, Awakeners harness the power to control one of the Elements, making them Elemental *see page 105, Elementals and their powers.* They also have the power to change into various shapes, the most reported number of shapes for one person was three. The power of an Awakening gives a wizard or witch the capability to learn and use advanced magic that few known have ever been able to use. All in all, the Awakening releases a great and mystifiying power."  
  
He was reading when Nick returned.  
  
"Interesting book, eh?"  
  
Harry nodded but continued reading.  
  
*Advanced battle spells*  
  
Destrot - This spell causes what ever it's aimed at the be destructed. It is useful when charging a keep of some sort. When facing a large army it has been known to be cast into the group to cause confusion. It is meant to be used against large solid objects but when launched into a horde it tends to hit one person and then rebound on those around them.  
  
Reducter - This spell is used to stop the opponent's heart for 30 seconds. It is very useful when trying to escape or trying to get away from one without harming them. The bad effect is when a certain power is added plus another spell, its effects last longer causing a lot of people to be buried alive.  
  
Sintra - This is a advanced form of the body binding. This one also binds the target to the nearest solid object and can be cast by one person on a crowd of people. This spell has been used to calm riots and such, making itself very valuable to the Ministry.  
  
Shatu - This is a spell which makes the user able to blend easily into the the surroundings, almost like a shadow. This spell is very handy in tracking people and being able to hide. While not a major battle spell, it was still a great use in many of the Dark Wars.  
  
When cast by a number of wizards or witches or a few very powerful ones it has been know to make enire armies seem to be shadows, giving them a advantage. It has also been used to surround an area in shadows so as to give an enemy a hard time trying to see.  
  
Lightino - This is an advanced from of the Lumos spell, used to counter the Shatu spell or other darkness-producing spells. Also it can be cast as a flash of bright light causing an enemy to go temporarily blind. A great use against a crowd of rioters, it can also be imployed as a defense or offense. In the Wars of Merlin, it was used to blind the opposite army while the other charged giving them the upper hand.  
  
Harry stood and went over to where the other young man was watching.  
  
"Enjoy your book?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah, kinda tired now," replied Harry.  
  
"Let's get something to eat."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They sat down and ate a small lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches and a strange drink that Nick assured Harry was tea. This confused Harry for a moment, but then he realized that it was American tea.  
  
Shortly after eating and a discussion on the things in the book Harry had read about, they heard Petunia call.  
  
"Boy, clean up and get down here! We've got new neighbors and they're coming over, I want you looking your best!"  
  
After a quick change out of the robes and gloves, both of the young men walked downstairs. The neighbors were in the entrance, talking to the Dursleys when Harry saw one of the younger neighbors his stomach twisted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Evil is not the word. Review if you want to find out who it is. Also I hope it's not too boring to read all that book stuff but it's mostly important.  
  
As always,  
  
The Flame Of Shadow 


	3. The changed Slytherin

A/n this chapter is dedicated to teh Grammical Mastermind that is my beta reader. Thank you Amanda  
  
The youngest of the new neighbor was none other than the Slytherin girl named Blaise Zabini, Harry knew her only by the few times he had seen her in class and at meal times. The only other time he ever saw her was by the obscene photographs passed around the soon-to-be midyears boys' dorm.  
  
She had shoulder-length blonde hair with the occasional green highlights running through it. Her sparkling blue eyes contrasted well with her lightly tanned skin.  
  
The woman standing to her right was clearly her mother for her daughter was nearly a carbon copy. The man on her left had light brown hair and a kind smile.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Daily, please meet our son, Dudley, and our nephew, Harry," his aunt's shrill voice rang out. "And this is a friend of Harry's who is here to help a bit."  
  
The neighbors nodded and her father said, "This is our daughter, Blaise. I hope the children will become great friends."  
  
It was then suggested they retire to the kitchen for tea. Once there they realized not every one would be able to fit comfortably in there so Aunt Pentunia suggested that the children go to the living room to talk. Harry was about to return to his room but Nick led him into the living room.  
  
They took a seat away from Dudley whose eyes where locked on Blaise's chest and started a coversation about Quidditch. After awhile Blaise moved over to where they where, took a seat and said in a whisper only they could hear, "Ah, so this is where the Almighty Harry Potter spends his summers."  
  
Harry smirked, "And what is a Slytherin doing in the middle of Muggle Surrey?"  
  
Her reply was a smirk as she rolled her eyes at Dudley. "So you really live with that thing, eh? He hasn't stopped staring at me since we got here. Bit unnerving really."  
  
He was rescued from a reply as the adults came back in.  
  
"Harry we've volunteered you to help the Dailys move in." She held a smile but Harry saw her gaze meant that there would be no arguments.  
  
"Of course. Shall we get started, sir?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Of course, young sir."  
  
He led them out and they moved towards their house. "You can help me move some of the bigger boxes. Oh and call me John, please, Harry."  
  
They started moving the big boxes into the house almost identical to number four and a short while later they stopped and had a glass of water.  
  
"Well Harry, you can go and take a break or something, I'm gonna move some of the little stuff then do a bit of unpacking."  
  
As the young man turned to leave he called, "Oh, here, thanks for helping." He placed a few pounds in the young man's hand, "I know you don't want to accept it but it's the least we can do. You're welcome to help tomorrow and I will give you a little something. Enjoy it, buy yourself something nice."  
  
With that he turned and headed up the stairs.  
  
Harry moved away quietly and headed down the drive. He turned to walk down the road and was joined by Blaise. They walked a while without talking and then she said, "So this is where the Boy-Who-Lived lives. Surrey, the most boring place on Earth."  
  
He chuckled, "Yeah, top that. Nothing but Muggles for miles around."  
  
She smirked, "Harry Potter, Ruler of the Muggles."  
  
He smirked back, "So, you never answered me earlier, what is a Slytherin like yourself doing in Muggle Surrey, eh?"  
  
"My stepfather's Muggle and, well, my mother figured no one would find us here."  
  
Harry nodded and led the way towards the swings. They sat there for awhile just relaxing, then Blaise commented, "It's nice to have someone to talk to occasionaly that's not an adult you know."  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah, someone who doesn't freak at the word magic or anything related to it is nice too."  
  
She smiled, "Someone to talk to about school and life and random things,"  
  
Harry smiled and just looked out at where they had come from, the neatly trimmed rows of houses.  
  
"Just so you know, Harry, me and my family are completely behind you and Dumbledore." She was seemingly lost in thought, "The ways the others think is wrong. Nothing is right about torturing Muggles, despising Muggle borns it's all wrong." She seemed angry now and he quickly tried to calm her down.  
  
"Don't worry, they're going to pay for what they do, every last one of them."  
  
She smiled at him and stood, "Well, we better get going. C'mon."  
  
He stood up and without thinking her hand slipped into his they began walking down towards the houses. When they got close enough they saw that her parents were still unloading the large truck. Harry quickly moved to help them.  
  
"Here, Harry, help me get this bed up and put togheter will you." They lugged it upstairs and managed to put it together. After that Harry carried some boxes up into the room where Blaise was unpacking.  
  
"Lucky me gets to go unload the library." He chuckled.  
  
"I'll come help, most of those are mine anyways," she replied and they went down to start lugging books upstairs into the office/library. After lugging numerous books up the stairs, they where called down into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry dear, please stay for dinner, it's not much, we ordered out." Mrs. Daily said from where she was finishing unpacking glasses.  
  
"Thank you very much," he took a seat at the table as Mrs. Daily set the pizza boxes down on the table.  
  
"Help yourself everyone," she said, placing a glass of soda in front of each of them.  
  
They enjoyed a deicous dinner of pepperoni and cheese pizza. And for one of the few times in his life, Harry felt he belonged.  
  
After eating Mr. Daily said, "Well, Harry, we're going to start the day around six. You're welcome to come over and help out. It would be grately appreciated."  
  
Harry nodded, bade them goodnight, and slipped out. He made his way across the street and into Number Four, up the stairs and into his room. The moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Though it was not a fully restful sleep, a strange dream clouded his mind and he couldn't sleep well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. It was longer but because of a mistake I had to rewrite the whole thing and it turned out shorter. I hope you enjoyed it either way and now a word to the reviewers.  
  
Geminia - Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Hermionegreen - Well, thank you. My story is relatively new but I'm glad you liked it. The neighbors are a bit strange as you see. Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you again.  
  
Javier55 - Glad you liked it. The neighbors are revealed, ha ha. As for the Awakening, that's a secret, if you have any ideas of how you would like to see it happen, you can e-mail me. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Wanderingwolf - Too bad what were you betting? J/k. The only way Malfoy would be in that area would probably be to kill and torture. Hoped you like the outcome either way tata for now.  
  
Linky2 - That answers it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
A/N: Reviews are motivation, take that in consideration. Good day all, expect the next chapter soon but sadly school is looming up and shall take much of my faithful time. Good night. Farewell.  
  
As Always,  
  
Flame of Shadow 


	4. The Dream

Chapter 4, the dream  
  
It began with a blinding light and then a mist. A regal male lion stepped out of the dark mist. For a moment, Harry thought that was it and then he noticed two wings coming out of the lion's shoulders. One was a perfect white, calm and peaceful looking; the other was solid black and edge sharply, giving it a demented look.  
  
The lion spoke in a deep, booming voice, "When one awakes a power you shall receive. To learn to use this power is a destiny solely resting on your shoulders. Be brave, you Lion."  
  
With this, it was gone, but his words echoed as Harry awakened barely remembering the dream. (The only way I know to italicize it is to use the tags, but that's for HTML. If you're saving it as an HTML document, then encase it in tags. The second tag would need a / before the 'i' (the only reason I'm not demonstrating is 'cause I'm not sure if they'd show up when I sent this if I did.))  
  
As he awoke he stood and stretched. 'That's weird' he thought to himself, 'I feel taller.'  
  
Shrugging this off, he dressed and headed downstairs. With out a good-bye he headed out the door and across the street. He wasn't surprised to find Mr. Daily already outside.  
  
"Just carrying in some of the kitchen things, so Sarah can have her kitchen set up," Mr. Daily said and yawned. "Go on inside, breakfast is about ready."  
  
He followed Harry into the house and down to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Harry, breakfast is just about ready." Mrs. Daily said from her place by the stove. "Go ahead and fix yourself something to drink, there's orange juice, milk, and a few other choices in the fridge. Help yourself to whatever."  
  
He nodded and moved over to the fridge, grabbing a glass, he poured a glass of orange juice and moved over to sit down at the table. He yawned and stretched again. About that time Blaise chose to make her appearance. She entered the kitchen, yawning, her hair pulled up in a hasty ponytail and she looked like she had barely woken up.  
  
"Morning, everybody," she noticed Harry and added, "and you're here mighty early."  
  
With a smirk he commented, "Some people get up early. You, however, are not one of those people."  
  
She didn't bother to reply as she fixed a glass of milk. He just sat there staring into space until Mrs. Daily set the table. For breakfast they had scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits, and blueberry muffins.  
  
After they had all fixed them a plate and where beginning to eat, Harry commented, "Thanks for inviting me over." They waved off the comment and muttered about it being no problem and him being a big help.  
  
After everyone ate their share, Harry and Mr. Daily began unloading the truck again as the girls set about unpacking. It took some time for them to unload the truck and get all the boxes to their rightful places, after which Mr. Daily started helping unpack.  
  
"Harry, you can go for now. I might get your help later when the rest of the furniture arrives. Plus after that, we're going to do some painting and we would be glad to have your help." With this, he slipped a few pounds into Harry's hand and went back to unpacking and putting things in their places.  
  
Harry went downstairs and said good-bye and left. At the end of the drive he turned and began walking down the street. As he turned the corner he was met by Dudley's gang of idiots. The boys surrounded Harry and stared hitting their fist together. Suddenly, with a strength he didn't realize he had, Harry ducked Dudley's punch and sent his fist into the other boys stomache.  
  
Before the others knew what had hit them, Harry was dodging around them and taking off. They bent to help Dudley up and by that time Harry was gone without a backward glance.  
  
Harry rested in the park in the high branches of a large oak. With barely a rustle of the leaves, he was joined by Blaise. "So this is where you go when you want to get away?" she asked quietly seemingly lost in the quiet of the surrounding park.  
  
"Yeah, this is one of the quietest places around. Plus my cousin hasn't learned to climb yet," he replied with a chuckle.  
  
"That is a good reason, your dumb git of a cousin never goes anywhere without his stupid little goons."  
  
He only smirked and continued staring out in silence.  
  
"So, what do you do around Surrey when you want to have fun?" she asked in a bored like voice.  
  
"Not much to do really," he replied.  
  
They sat there for the longest time simply thinking thoughts neither truly cared about. After awhile Harry said he had to get back and do some work. Blaise only nodded as he slipped from the tree and continued down the road.  
  
He hurried back to Number four and into the house. Once inside, he moved quickly upstairs to his bedroom. When he opened the door he found Nick Shadow lounging on the bed smirking.  
  
"Have fun Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, I was helping out and lost track of time."  
  
The other man just shrugged it off and replied, "No worries. I came to tell you I won't be here for a few days and that you should do a bit of reading, I left some books for you on the desk. And, well... take care of yourself, Potter." He stood and Harry noticed how he was more able to look the other man in the eye than before.  
  
"Well, thanks for the books." They shook hands and the strange young man known as Nick Shadow disappeared down Privet Drive. Harry moved and picked up one of the books.  
  
*Elementals and their powers*  
  
The most common type of Elementals are those who are born with their powers. These rare few usually unleash there powers around their sixteenth birthday. Sometimes even born Elementals fail to harness their powers because of the will power it takes to control them. The most common Elements are Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. These are the four major Elements; others include the Element of Mind, Body, and Soul. Plus there are a few who have the power to harness the power of the Light and Darkness. The rarest Element is that of Chaos. Despite the name this Element's power is not necessarily used to cause chaos. This means that the Elemental has control of at least three of four of the major Elements and numerous of the other Elements. Most of the major Elements have many sub- regions in which a person can control only that (i.e. the ability to control Wind as part of the Air Element, yet not any other of the Air Elemental powers.) In the past centuries there have been few recorded Elementals.  
  
Harry shut the book and leafed through the others. After finishing, he slipped down to the kitchen and fixed himself a quick dinner. Returning to his room, he lay down and began reading one of the other books. The book he chose was "The Dark Wars: Volume One". After reading for a good time he fell into a deep sleep. He rested peacefully until he was visited once again by a dream, this time, however, it was a lot different.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to get my chapters at least over a thousands words so hopefully it's long enough. I want to thank all of you who have read my story so far and to those who have reviewed. Also, I want to thank my Beta reader for her dedication to making this story readable.  
  
If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask me in review or by e-mail. And now a word to my kind reviewers.  
  
SabreBlack - That was what I was going for. I feel no Slytherin will ever completely change. I'm glad you enjoyed my story. Thanks for reviewing, Almighty Beta reader.  
  
HermioneGreen - Glad you liked the chapter, hope you liked this one. I'm trying to decide exactly how I'm going to do it. I want the biggest reaction. You're right though they'll probably implode or something. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
A/N: I wanted to know the opinion on the Harry/Blaise ship, I'm not real sure if there will even be one but I wanted opinions on it. Feel free to review and tell your opinion. Well, goodnight. Farewell. And all that good stuff.  
  
As Always,  
  
Flame of Shadow 


	5. Kage Masurao

He found himself in a mist-filled room. He recognized it from the one he had visited before in a dream. Suddenly, out of the mist came the regal lion. This time its wings were folded at its sides.  
  
"Young Master Potter, welcome to the realm of Kumori," the lion said in its deep, magnificent voice that rang with intelligence and wisdom, but also power and a warrior's soul.  
  
Harry looked around as the mist cleared, they appeared to be in a grassy clearing deep in a forest. A stone table was there, almost directly in the center of the clearing. Light shone through the canopy of trees just enough to make the table glow magnificently. Twelve stone chairs surrounded the table, all pulled the exact same distance.  
  
The lion paced back and forth in front of Harry who was standing still looking around.  
  
"In the realm of Kumori time is plentiful and one rarely tires. Here shall be  
  
where your training will take place. When you sleep you will come here and then we shall train." The lion paused slightly then said, "I am Kage Masurao, a spirit who has resided in Kumori for many long years. For now you shall go awaken, young Potter, go about your day and do not worry. I shall visit you again tonight. While under the protection of Kumori the evils of the dream realm cannot touch you. Goodbye, young friend, farewell."  
  
The last image he could remember was the lion disappearing into the shadows and then he awoke.  
  
He awoke to the silence of a Saturday morning. The first rays of sun were shining brightly through the curtains. He stood and stretched and the first thing he noticed was that he seemed taller and moving to the mirror in the wardrobe he found quite a shock.  
  
He was taller and broader. His hair had grown out enough to hang along his jawline. With a start he realized he had not put on his glasses yet he could see perfectly. Grabbing his glasses and pushing them onto his nose he found  
  
that when he looked through them things where blurred so bad he could not see. He took them off and moved to get dressed.  
  
He grabbed a pair of black camo cargo pants and a green t-shirt. He headed downstairs where he poured himself a glass of juice then went for a walk. The first thing he noticed as he strolled down the road was the looks he was getting from neighbors and many of the teens who lived in the area.  
  
At the park he took a seat on one of the benches and sat back and relaxed. He was vaguely aware when a figure took the seat next to him and leaned back.  
  
When the person spoke it was wiht a chuckle of amusement. "So, Potter, nice look."  
  
He turned to find Blaise dressed casually in blue jeans and a red tank top.  
  
"So what are you doing up so early?" he asked turning to watch little kids play in the shallows of a small, perfectly clear pond.  
  
"Couldnt sleep really, plus I had some reading I wanted to do y'know...," She trailed off as the little kids started splashing and Harry noticed a content smile on her face.  
  
He smiled but he was watching her instead of the children. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and two locks of hair - one green, the other blonde - framed her face. Her smile seemed to light up her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"This is heaven, eh Harry? Peace, quiet and pure joy of the innocence. It makes the past two years seem a lifetime ago."  
  
She sighed and Harry answered her in the same chearful way that she spoke, "The joy of innocence is enough for me and these past two years have truly been crazy, everything that's been happening, this seems like a different universe."  
  
She nodded and stretched lazily, "The casualties have been great. War has touched everyone in our world."  
  
He looked over at her, she had changed, saddened a bit, but still seemed joyful just to be there.  
  
"Losing loved ones is just a part of this dreadful war. All we can do is fight back and oppose him until he is defeated." He spoke in a sure way, almost cocky, and for a moment he was surprised. By the look on her face it was clear that Blaise was surprised also and amazed at the emotion in his voice.  
  
When she spoke it was fueled by pure devotion. "And we will defeat him no matter how long it takes and when the time comes, I will stand with the Light and oppose that scum of a bastard."  
  
Harry took her hand quietly and she seemed to calm down as if he radiated peace. As the afternoon wore on they simply sat there staring into space. Some time after both their minds had wandered far from the moment, Blaise leaned against Harry and snuggled into him. His arm snaked around her without a thought as his mind wandered far away deep in the memory of his dream.  
  
Around two o'clock they headed back towards her house where they enjoyed a quiet lunch of grilled cheese sandwhiches and a Coke each. After eating, they went about finishing up the moving, ending with getting things just right in their perfect spots.  
  
While putting up some shelves in the office Mr. Daily started a conversation with Harry. "Well, Harry, we're almost done with the moving but we'll probably do a bit of painting and you're welcome to join us."  
  
Harry could only nod as he thought of how much the new neighbors meant to him, they were like long lost relatives finally coming to join his life.  
  
They feasted that night on deliciously grilled steak (which Harry helped cook) along with potatoes and a few other side items. For dessert they had homemade apple pie with a bit of ice cream on top.  
  
After thanking them for the meal and saying goodbye, Harry left but not before Mr. Daily forced him to take a handful of pounds.  
  
Harry slipped quietly across to Number Four, then up the stairs into his bedroom and dropped the money with the growing collection in a jar in his trunk.  
  
"'Night, Hedwig," he yawned before falling asleep. He smiled as he dropped off, he was anticipating his visit with Kage Masurao.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: First off, sorry it took me so long, school has been a nightmare recently and I haven't really had time to even think about my story, much less write it. Secondly, I hope it's a decent length for ya'll, I plan on the next being longer. Thirdly, things are gonna start picking up, the main thing for a while will be the dremas so expect them. Fourthly, if anyone knows the ratio-thingy for British pounds to American dollars, tell me. As an American, I have no sense about how much British pounds are. I'll thank the reviewers on the next chapter, sorry, but I'm tired and gotta get a shower. Night, farewell, and so on.  
  
As always,  
  
Flames of Shadow 


	6. The Letters

Harry smiled as he appeared in a fighting arena of some type.  
  
"Welcome, young Potter, to the realm of Kumori. Shall we begin your training?" Without waiting, a figure hurtled at him and within a few seconds he had him down on the ground. "C'mon, Potter, use what Shadow taught you."  
  
Harry paused for a second, thinking of the mysterious young man who had supposed to have been his tutor. He had only come once and then he had disappeared.  
  
As the tall figure attacked again he managed to keep his feet for a bit longer, but not by much. After what seemed like hours of sparring, Harry was doing relatively well and could give a light resistance to the strong attacks given by the dark figure.  
  
He bent over to rest a bit as the his teacher leaned lightly against the wall. Looking up, he found that his opponent was a humanoid lion. (A/N: It's a human-type body but with lion features.)  
  
"Well, Potter, you learn well but this is not just to teach you how to defend yourself in physical ways but also magical ways. Defensive and offensive magic and potions and such."  
  
Harry groaned at the word potions but still he was excited about learning more offensive magic.  
  
"But as for tonight, it is time for you to leave. Farewell, young Potter."  
  
Harry awoke to find the sun shinning through his curtains and a noise coming from the window. Hopping up and going to look, he found two owls; he hurriedly opened the windows and let the owls in. One was his best friend Ron's miniature owl, Pig; the other was a regal black owl with a silver scar mark across one eye.  
  
He snatched the letter from Pig and went to his desk. He opened it while Pig drank from Hedwig's water dish and the second owl perched upon the lamp as he read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry I haven't written you for a while, Dumbledore has been keeping the post to a minimum. We've been really busy around here, cleaning up and such. Well, mate, Mum said you might be able to come soon. Hermione's going frantic about the O.W.L. results. She's bloody crazy. Well, see you soon.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Hermione's note is on the back.  
  
Harry quickly flipped the parchment over.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I'm doing great but I'm a bit worried about my O.W.L. results. Hope you've been studying and doing your homework. It's really important that you get it done before school, Harry. Well, sorry I haven't been able to write.  
  
With Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. The black owl is from our special friends.  
  
Harry set the letter down and took the roll of parchment from the black owl's leg.  
  
Dear Potter,  
  
I hope you're doing well and that those relatives of yours are treating you alright. Send your replies with Pig. I hope your having a decent summer.  
  
N."S".B  
  
P.S. If you would do me a favor, please keep my owl there. Her name is Anei.  
  
Harry was puzzled with this last letter but hurriedly wrote replies to both Hermione and Ron.  
  
Dear Hermione and Ron,  
  
I'm doing great and it's okay that you could not write. My summer has been pretty boring. I hope I get to come see you all soon. I really miss everybody. Say hi to everyone for me.  
  
Harry  
  
He wrote a short note saying he was perfectly fine and that he would keep the owl, then attached the two and gave them to Pig. After sending Pig off and giving an owl treat each to Anei and Hedwig, he hurriedly got dressed then headed downstairs.  
  
Without even acknowledging his relatives he headed across the street where Mr. Daily was waiting.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Daily." He yawned as he walked into the yard. "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Oh no, there isn't much to do today, Harry, we're basically done," Mr. Daily replied and then added, "but you're always welcome here, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and sat down beside Mr. Daily on the bench in the front yard.  
  
"Thank you but I really wouldn't mind doing anything to help, mow the grass, weed the garden - I'm pretty bored," he said, clearly wishing for something to do.  
  
"Well if you want to you can ride with me to get some fertilizer and some plants the Mrs. wants then you can join us working in the garden."  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry was riding with Mr. Daily to the feed store. Harry helped to load the dozen or so bags into the truck and then they both climbed back in. They rode over to a garden shop and picked up numerous flowers that were written on a list then they rode back to the house.  
  
With Blaise and Mrs. Daily, they began working on the garden. When they finished, it was about two o'clock. When Mr. Daily pulled Harry aside to give him the usual amount of pounds, he was surprised by a question from Harry.  
  
"Mr. Daily would you mind if I took Blaise out tonight? I mean, nothing serious, just a dinner and there's a carnival not far from here. I'd really like to take her." He trailed off and suddenly found his shoelaces extremely interesting.  
  
Mr. Daily looked puzzled for a minute. "Well..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know this isn't one of my longest or best chapters but I'm really trying to get past my writer's block so forgive me.  
  
Ah, the blossoming love and now a word to my reviewers and I wish to acknowledge TuxedoMac for his amazing critism. Thank you for being truthful.  
  
Ocpawnamster1 - Thanks, I appreciate that, and yeah it's somewhat a H/B ship.  
  
SillyPaulie - I do plan on it. I was kinda focusing on that but I did want to bring them in but do you think it would be a good idea for Ron to know? I mean he might get kinda mad, plus if it was intercepted it could be used against Harry.  
  
Ebony River - Thanks. Enjoy.  
  
Jeni Black - Thanks. Shool is dreadful for the young rebel, ahh.  
  
TuxedoMac - Thanks, I appreciate you being truthful. I'm really working on giving more details and that scene in the park was meant to be a strong bonding time to bring their lives together and explain a few things. Well, enjoy.  
  
Kento - I don't plan to make him all powerful in a few chapters, it's more of a long change where his skills are improving. I agree with your shipping ideas, I'm a hard H/T shipper. Well, thanks, enjoy.  
  
Icanreadncount - Thanks lots.  
  
Bug2buggie - Thanks and I'm working on the details, I promise.  
  
Miss Aurelia - Is that good? I do wish to say I did acknowledge the Order with the tutor Shadow but yeah I realize I do. When I revise it I might have to add more into the first chapters. Thanks, enjoy.  
  
g3tog4 - I wish it would lol, but oh well, glad you like it, enjoy.  
  
Shania Maxwell - Thanks, enjoy.  
  
Hermione Green - Did you enjoy the training? It needs a bit more work but it's at least a chapter, though it's small. Enjoy.  
  
SarcasmSage - Thanks, enjoy.  
  
PlatinumPhoenix - Thanks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Skaped - Well, thank you, and the reason it's being explained is because he hasn't realized the Awakening has begun, plus it has another reason.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tempest ValetinE - Thanks.  
  
Linky2 - Thanks, enjoy.  
  
n6uos - Thanks, enjoy.  
  
Hermione Green - Thanks lots 


	7. The Date

"Well, it's really up to Blaise," said Mr. Daily, "But I'm sure Blaise would love to go. I'll tell her to be ready around six, okay?"  
  
Harry simply nodded then he walked, well more bounced joyously, across the street. He hurried upstairs and skipped down the hall into his bedroom. The first thing he registered was the wand against his throat.  
  
"Come on, Potter, had I been a Death Eater you would be dead." Shadow shook his head sadly and plopped onto Harry's desk chair. "So, going out tonight are you, Potter me boy?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, I really like her, you know, so I wanted to do something for her," he stated nervously, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
Shadow nodded simply and indicated the black suit bag lain across his bed. "I heard you were making plans so I took the liberty of getting you a bit of help." He handed him the bag and pushed him out the door. "You've got a couple hours to get ready, use them well, Potter."  
  
As Harry went into the bathroom, Shadow slipped downstairs and called a few places and then headed back upstairs with a small smile on his face. Harry in the meantime was taking his time to look perfect for the night.  
  
A short while later, grumbling darkly, Harry slipped back into his room. Shadow was resting in the chair still and looked up when Harry entered the room.  
  
"I can't get my hair to lay down right and my glasses look funny," he complained.  
  
Shadow smiled and looked over the young man in front of him. He was wearing the outfit Shadow had brought for him and it made him look extremely different. He was wearing a black button-down velvet-looking shirt over a blank white t-shirt and a pair of khakis over black boots.  
  
The only things that made him look like most people knew him was the messy raven black hair and round-rimmed glasses. He was positively fuming at the fact that they set a major difference with the rest of his outfit.  
  
Shadow stood and moved over to him. "Here, hold on a minute, and you'll be all fixed up," he promised as he took Harry's glasses and tilted his head back. "This might sting a bit but it's worth it, I promise." He dropped a clear substance into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry blinked for a minute and then when he opened his eyes, much to his amazement, he could see perfectly without his glasses.  
  
"And now for you hair," stated Shadow with a shake of his head. He whipped out a black comb and started parting Harry's hair. When he finished Harry's hair was lying flat in a style that complimented his clothes.  
  
"Now, Potter, I have here a reservation slip to one of the finest restaurants in England, and two tickets to the local fair which is in town only for a few nights." He shoved the three items into a wallet with a few bills and handed it to Harry. "Now you treat that young lady right and have a good time. Your transportation will be here at six o'clock sharp so be there or be square."  
  
Shadow proceeded to flatten the collar of Harry's shirt and make sure his shirt was tucked in right. "Okay, Potter, you're ready. All I can do for you now is wish you luck." He then pushed Harry out of the bedroom, down the hall and stairs, and out the front door with a call of, "Remember to treat her right, boy," and then he disappeared.  
  
Harry made his way nervously across the quiet street and up the empty walkway to the Daily's front porch. Blaise was waiting on the front porch, wearing a light orange summer dress that stopped at her knees. Her blonde hair was curled ever so slightly and framed her face, to Harry she looked like an angel.  
  
"Hey, you look really nice, Harry," she said as she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So do you," he replied and then added, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
She nodded and Harry led her towards the street where a long black limousine had just pulled up.  
  
"Harry you didn't," she gasped as he was leading her towards it.  
  
"Only the best for you," he replied helping her into the back seat and nodding to the driver who was holding open the door.  
  
He climbed in after her and she snuggled against him, beaming angelically. The driver pulled away from the curb and they both sat there, thinking their own thoughts until the car stopped in front of a small restaurant.  
  
The driver opened the door and Harry helped Blaise from the car and nodded to the driver.  
  
"I'll park and wait," he told them and disappeared with the car.  
  
Harry led the way inside and they were taken to a small table on the open patio where a light breeze was blowing. A young waitress appeared and handed them the menus, and then noticing their expressions, she said, "The Chicken Aloma is a favorite to many regulars."  
  
Harry looked over at Blaise who nodded and he said, "We'll take two of those and," he glanced over the drinks menu.  
  
"The Sentra Semano is a wonderful choice of drink," said the waitress, smiling.  
  
Harry nodded and the waitress disappeared. When she returned she had two wine glasses full of a strange red substance. She set them in front of the two and reappeared not long after with their meals.  
  
They ate slowly and swapped tales about each other's childhood. Blaise almost broke down as Harry told her about some of his younger memories and he quickly changed the subject. After eating Harry paid the ticket and offered a very generous tip for the waitress's help.  
  
The limousine was waiting and the driver opened the door and Harry and Blaise climbed into the back seat. The driver proceeded to drive to the local fair and when Harry and Blaise climbed out he gave a nod and promised to park and wait for them to finish. Harry gave him a small tip as he led the way to the entrance.  
  
He handed over the tickets and bought a small orange rose for Blaise. She smelled it and gave him another kiss.  
  
Harry led the way through the booths until he noticed one where the prize for getting the small bulls-eye was a huge brown teddy bear. Harry moved over to the booth and the vendor handed him a single dart. Aiming carefully he tossed it and hit the bulls-eye. A greet cheer arose from the crowd as Harry turned and handed the bear to Blaise who hugged him and dragged him away to the Ferris wheel.  
  
They climbed aboard and rode to the top. Suddenly there was a shriek and the ride gave a mighty squeak and stopped. Harry looked over the side and noticed a group of figures in black robes fighting another smaller group dressed in robes of dark red and dark blue. Harry was halfway through drawing his wand and jumping from the cart when a voice whispered in his head.  
  
*Harry, calm yourself, let the Order handle it.*  
  
*Kage.* Harry thought settling back down.  
  
*Yes, it's me. Look, you just sit tight with Blaise, there's nothing you can do right now.*  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared beside Harry. "Harry, it's me, Bill Weasley. Help me get Blaise aboard this broom so we can get you two out of here."  
  
"How do I know you're truly Bill Weasley?" Harry hissed, drawing his wand.  
  
*Harry, trust him, go with him.*  
  
Harry paused, then nodded and helped Blaise onto the back of the broom. Another figure swooped down and Harry climbed on. As they took off he heard the voice of Charlie Weasley telling him to hang on tight.  
  
They made their way rapidly away from the scene. A short while after they had left the fair, Ministry officials appeared and the resistance fighters scattered as the Anti-Apparation charm went up, barely making it.  
  
As they appeared at number Twelve Grimwauld Place they were hurried inside where they were dragged into the kitchen where everything was in an uproar. A moment later when peace had been restored the fighters appeared two of them dragging a figure in Death Eater robes and two others supporting Snape.  
  
"How dare you bring his supporters here!" Molly Weasley hissed, "I understand Severus but that scum, you could jeopardize the Order."  
  
One of the figures stepped forward, "Relax, Molly, I can explain everything."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Author's Note - Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and sorry this took me so long, I had it done yesterday but my computer spazzed and it was deleted. Now a word to my reviewers.  
  
Linky2 – That is what question?  
  
Hellhound rider – Please review that story.  
  
David M Potter – All with time, my friend.  
  
Sillypaulie – There are letters and that might not be a good idea just yet.  
  
Ebony River – Thanks.  
  
If I forgot anybody please inform me in the next review. Night, farewell, and all that good stuff. 


	8. Back to Black Manor

"You had better be able to, BOY," barked Molly Weasley.  
  
"We couldn't leave this particular Death Eater behind, Molly," the figure replied.  
  
"AND WHY IS THAT EXACTLY?!" roared Molly.  
  
Without a reply the figure whipped off the Death Eater's mask. There was a collective gasp and even Molly took a seat.  
  
"It's....it's.....it's......" Words failed Molly as every single person in the room stared at the face of Cornelius Fudge, infamous Minister of Magic.  
  
"It can't be, maybe it's a transformed Minister," stuttered Arthur Weasley.  
  
The figure simply nodded and indicated a tear in the sleeve where a round circle in blue ink and with two inter-locking M's were clearly visible. Every adult wizard in the room groaned at the mark.  
  
"There's no mistaking that mark and it can't be faked," he said with a glum voice.  
  
"How did you find him?" Arthur asked gently.  
  
"He got caught by a bad stun blast and fell into Kidd here," he indicated the attractive young woman behind him. "I went to pull him off of her and his mask fell off. I had some of the younger fighters pull him into safety about the time Severus went down. I had him taken with him."  
  
Molly suddenly snapped up and said, "Any injuries, sweetie?"  
  
There was a chuckle from all of them and the figure said, "Only James, he saw the kids getting attacked and ran to help, took out a few dozen by himself. Got slashed bad though." A man stepped forward from the back and most people gasped at his terrible wounds. Pomfrey and Molly rushed forward to help him and Harry and Blaise both recognized the face of their driver.  
  
"The driver, he was a wizard." Blaise stuttered out.  
  
"Well of course. We wanted you to have privacy but protection was in order. It was Shadow who suggested a watchful limousine driver." Arthur explained quietly. Harry and Blaise both nodded.  
  
Molly spoke up in a quivering voice, "I think maybe you kids should go on up now, there's business to discuss and not a word about the Minister."  
  
The kids were about to start complaining when a voice whispered softly in Harry's ear. "Do as they say, Potter, you will be informed by a friend."  
  
When Harry turned no one was there but he made his way out the door with a goodnight. Everyone else followed him. He walked quietly up the stairs with the others following confusedly behind him. He barely noticed that many of the decorations had been moved and when he entered his room he let out a sigh that the blank picture wasn't there any longer. He fell onto his bed and everyone else just stared at him. Ron looked shocked and just fell back onto his bed. The girls said goodnight and slipped away where the two best friends lay staring at the ceiling in silent thought.  
  
"So," began Ron, "Slytherins can change for the good."  
  
Harry nodded slowly and then asked," How did you know who she was? I didn't think even Hermione picked up on who she was, mate."  
  
It took time for Ron to reply to this question that would reveal his secret. "Well mate, it all started back in the Ministry when those brains attacked me. The doctors got them off but it seems some of the greatest minds in the world were in that tank and a part of each one is still in me. While everything was going on, one of them matched her with what I had stored in my mind."  
  
"Oh," Harry replied, "So there's other people in your mind?" he asked quietly.  
  
Ron nodded silently. "Yeah, I've found I'm better than normal at chess and I've taken to biding my time ordering the pieces against each other using one of the other minds as my opponent."  
  
Harry let out a light chuckle. "Well, you'll never have to worry again about finding someone to play."  
  
Half-laughing Ron replied, "True. Never thought of it that way but it's true. But we'd best get to sleep before Mum comes up here to check on us."  
  
Harry nodded and they both lay there, still dressed in their clothes from that day. Harry lay awake along time thinking about things that had happened to him recently.  
  
When he finally drifted off to sleep the first thing he saw was a circle of stones and in the middle two figures were dancing around each other, deadly swords in their hands. One was a figure Harry had come to know very well recently. The tall strange shape of the lion who walked like a man was one of the figures. He was dressed from neck to torso in strange armor, Harry thought it might be ancient Roman. The other figure wore form-fitting black armor that covered him from toe to neck and then went down to his elbows. Under it he wore a black long sleeved shirt and matching gloves. Black hair hung to his shoulders and his face was covered with a black mask. As Harry watched from the walls the black figure parried Kage's sword and flipped the sword from his hand. With one move he sent the sword in an arch towards Kage's head. Kage dropped to the ground and the figure stood over him. The man raised his sword high over his head. The sword glinted in the sun as it came down towards Kage's heart.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
A/N: 929 words without the Author's Note. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I wanted to post a A/N but FF.Net won't let you anymore. Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with this story. I'm about to be out for Spring Break in about a week or so and I plan on trying to update more. The next part should be up sooner than this one came because I know a good bit about the dream. Now a word to my reviewers.  
  
linky2 - Yeah, that's what I was planning but it probably won't be a huge event just side-like. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the new chapter.  
  
Jeni Black - Thanks, I know this one isn't long but I'm working on the next one. Hope you liked the story. Also I'm gonna probably work on Phoenix Squadron sometime I have a good bit of ideas and the next chapters stored somewhere on one of my computers.  
  
Vaneguard - Thanks, hope you enjoyed this one.  
  
Final Note - From now on if I get five reviews I will work very hard to get at least a 1,000 word chapter out. More than that may get me really inspired. Goodbye, Farewell To You My Friends. So long until next time. 


	9. Dreams and Explanations

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or the setting. I do own the plot idea and a few of the OCs. Thank you.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks - To my Beta reader, Amanda, and to all those who have read my story. And if I know you personally make sure you put that in your review, you know who you are.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Dreams and Explanations   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Without thinking Harry rushed forward. He snatched up Kage's fallen sword and managed to get it between Kage's throat and the other man's sword. The man seemed puzzled as he looked at Harry, then with a quick twist of his sword, Harry went tumbling back. Keeping his blade leveled at Harry's throat, he reached down and helped Kage up. As Kage dusted himself off his armor disappeared. The other man slid his sword into the sheath at his side.  
  
"Harry," Kage began, "This is the Kamikaze - Makie Washi."  
  
"Or Silver Eagle in your native tongue." His voice was strong and powerful and his accent couldn't be placed by Harry.  
  
Kage waved his paw and they appeared in a large room. At one end there were a dozen realistic figures; the other side contained only a mat. "Today we shall be working with long range spell casting," said Kage as he led Harry towards the mat. "It is a very important skill. To be able to strike an enemy down who is yards away has been very useful to warriors in the past," continued Kage as he began pacing in front of the mat. Under the watchful eye of the lion, Harry took his place in the center of the mat.  
  
"Now the key to striking an opponent down from a long distance is to visualize your target being mere feet away from you." Harry nodded, memorizing every word the lion spoke. As he watched the lion he missed the fact that Eagle had slipped away. Suddenly one of the figures stepped forward and threw a spell at Harry. Reacting with lightning fast reflexes Harry rolled to the floor. As he came up he loosened a hasty shot and missed.  
  
"Visualize, Potter!" barked Kage.  
  
The battle went on for a good bit as Harry dodged the shots and loosened his own which never hit.  
  
"Harry, imagine him right in your face, then fire!" roared the lion.  
  
Sighing, Harry imagined his attacker right in front of him and there the attacker was. Thinking quickly, Harry released a Stunning spell at the attacker. There was a roar as his opponent sank to the ground and then exploded. Harry sank to the ground completely worn out.  
  
"Well Harry, you finally listened and you won," the lion said with a growing smirk.  
  
He waved his paw again and they appeared on the bank of a stream. Soft grass was their chair and their feet were soaking in the water. "Harry, there's a few things I think you should know." Kage began quietly.  
  
"What is it, Kage?" Harry asked as a knot grew in his throat.  
  
"Your aunt, uncle, and cousin, they're all dead."  
  
Harry looked at him and surprisingly the hate was half gone. Instead of answering Harry just nodded.  
  
"There's going to be a bit of trouble about who you are going to stay with."  
  
Harry looked at him. "Who's probably going to get me now that my last living relatives are dead?" he asked.  
  
"Well, there's a chance it might be the Weasleys but you might just have other living relatives, their names are-"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry sat up in bed as he heard his name called again. As his eyes adjusted to the light he realized he could see Mrs. Weasley in the doorway. "Harry dear, it's time to get up, breakfast is getting cold."  
  
Harry nodded and Mrs. Weasley turned and left. He slid out of bed, stretched, and hurriedly got dressed in new clothes. With one final stretch, he hurried out the door and downstairs into the kitchen. The large kitchen had cleared out, only the Weasleys, Hermione, two muggles Harry recognized as her parents, Blaise and her mom and stepdad were there.  
  
As Harry walked in he felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"So Potter, been keeping busy, eh?"  
  
"Shadow!" Harry exclaimed joyfully as he took a seat by Mr. Weasley. Nick Shadow took a seat beside him.  
  
"Harry, we have some bad news," began Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I know they're dead, Mr. Weasley, and while I am sorry, there's nothing I could do about it."  
  
Everyone except Shadow looked at Harry. "One of the wisest men I have ever met," chuckled Shadow as he poured syrup on his pancakes. Suddenly there was a loud noise and Mrs. Black started screaming and yelling. With a deep sigh Shadow pushed away from the table and took off up the stairs.  
  
Soon there was another screaming voice involved and everyone rushed up to see what was going on. Shadow stood there yelling at Mrs. Black and surprisingly he looked like he was winning. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and a strong wind started blowing. There was a loud crash and many shouts as the wall holding Mrs. Black started creaking. With one final shriek a rectangle area around Mrs. Black's portrait fell down. Behind her was a dark room filled with boxes around the edge and two long tables in the middle. The walls were covered with weapons of all kind from swords to bows.  
  
With a snap of his fingers the portrait of Mrs. Black stood up and floated out of the room and up the stairs into another room. Everyone was staring at the room that none had known about. Most of the weapons were solid black and had a deadly look about them. Shadow moved across the room and stared at a long sword that was topped with an emerald.  
  
"So this is where it's been hidden for so long," muttered Shadow as his hand roamed over the sheath and handle. He turned to look at the group who had followed him up there. "Let's go back to breakfast, shall we," he stated, the cheering smile returning to his face.  
  
They all turned but it was Harry who spoke first, "Shadow, what the hell did you just do?"  
  
"Well, Potter..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: 5 REVIEWS = 1,000 WORDS. 1,028. Hope you enjoyed this everyone and please remember to review if you want another chapter within a week. And after a week, I'll write a small one only. Now to my reviewers.   
  
g3tog4 - Thanks for being the first to review to the chapter and if this chapter did not get to you as fast or as long as you would have liked, blame your fellow reviewers. Enjoy. 


	10. The Will And Testament

Chapter 10  
  
The Will  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Thanks to my Beta reader and any of you who are giving me feedback on this story whether in the form of reviews or by word of mouth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Authors Note - I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
"I lost control of my temper." He said apolegetically.  
  
"It's fine, Shadow dear, you can't help it when that old bat drives you mad, and Harry James Potter if I ever hear such language from your mouth again I'll wash it out," warned Molly.  
  
"Calm down, Molly, let's all just go and have a cup of tea," soothed Shadow.  
  
"Good idea. We'll join you," came an unfamiliar voice. In the doorway three women stood. One was about Remus's age and had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The other two were about sixteen, one who looked almost completely like the older woman except brown eyes and the other had black hair and blue eyes.  
  
It was Remus who charged forward and grapesd the woman around the waist. "Rose, my beautiful angel," sighed Remus as he swung her around. Remus put her down as Shadow stepped forward.  
  
"Where's Jesse and little James?" he asked his eyes flashing to a dark red.  
  
"They took them, Nicky. The girls and I were out when they came, I'm sorry." Her voice cracked and Remus let her go as she hugged Shadow.  
  
He pulled back and the fire was raging in his eyes. "I need to be alone," he gasped painfully as a knot grew in his throat. Then he took off up the stairs and disappeared into one of the rooms.  
  
"Let's go have that cup of tea, shall we?" The woman said and with a nod Molly led the group into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry, I want you to meet Rose Rivers, my wife," as the words were spoken the kitchen went quiet and everyone looked at Remus.  
  
"Your wife, why not a Lupin?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"I can explain that, Harry," said Rose. "When Voldemort reached his peak me and my best friend Jessica fled to the States with our young children, which is what we wanted your mom to do. The name is just a way of hiding our pasts," she said this all very slowly and every one watched and listened. "Well we waited out the war but when it was over we just couldn't come back with one of our husbands dead and the other, well out of commission. so to speak," she explained quietly.  
  
There was a loud crash from above and everyone paused. "Well that's most of it, I came back because, well, it was requested of me," she said as Molly handed out the tea. "But enough of these sad tales of woes, how about we make introductions. This is Jessica," she pointed to the girl with blonde hair, "and this is Serenity," she indicated the girl with dark hair. Slowly, everyone was introduced and when Blaise's name was mentioned there was a few intakes of breath.  
  
"Well since your all introduced it's time we get down to business if you could follow me to the study," a young woman's voice came from the door and with nods from all she led them to the study.  
  
Shadow was seated in the front row in a large leather chair beside him fold- out chairs were set. The woman quietly stepped up to the podium in the front. As they filed in they realized there were others sitting in the room, including Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"If everyone will take a seat, I see most of you are here. Shacklebolt, Dung, Tonks, Albus..." she scanned the list and matched names with faces. "Okay, everybody's here. My name is Carmen AppleGate and I'm a magical lawyer. We are all here for the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius N. Black."  
  
There were a few gasps and then Carmen muttered and out of her wand stepped Sirius Black.  
  
"Welcome everyone to my lovely - wait, scrap that - crappy home. To start the day off I will be dividing my junk up between you lot. I do wish to say that Shadow, there are some people I want you to help get revenge. Harry and Remus are the first, then young Neville, then me, my wife and son were murdered, I want you to help me there."  
  
Shadow nodded and looked like he was ready to hop to it that very second.  
  
"Now there are a lot of really boring and pointless estates and vaults to give away so get comfortable people." Sirius sighed like this was hell to him. "To Narcissa Black Malfoy, I give you a slap on the back - you married one ugly slime bag and produced a spoiled brat, wow it's the life. But as I did help put your husband in jail, I give you 10 Galleons and to your son Draco, the scumbag, I give, besides a boot up the rear, 1 Galleon.  
  
"Now to the Granger family, I leave a sum of 100,000 Galleons and one summer cottage in California. To Kingsley, I leave a sum of 50,000 Galleons and two boxes of Defense books in my library. Tonks recieves 100,000 Galleons and a few boxes in the attic. To Snivellus, I leave my entire potion section and two trunks of potion supplies. To Molly Weasley, I leave my cooking section and 100,000 Galleons. To her husband Arthur, a garage full of Muggle artifacts and 100,000 Galleons. To each of their sons and their daughter, a sum of 50,000 Galleons. If Percy has not returned to the family his share goes to Molly and Arthur. To my friend Remus Lupin, I leave 100,000 Galleons and my home at Grimwauld Place, and a Galleon a month for the Remus Lupin Anti-lycanthropy trust which is to be put to use finding a cure for lycanthropy. To Albus Dumbledore, I leave the Hogwarts trust fund which is to be put to use protecting Hogwarts. To Blaise Zabini and her family, I leave 1,000 Galleons. To Rose Evans, Serenity Black, and Jessica Lupin, I leave a 100,000 Galleons each and to Rose a house in which to raise her family, including Serenity, Jessica, and Harry. To Harry, I leave most the rest of my estate except a few things which I cannot give; one, the armory of the Black family will go to Shadow along with a few estates and the ancestreal castle. And 100,000,000,000 Galleons. The rest goes to my godson and to do what he wants, though I wish you would share your fortune with your Aunt Rose, her daughter Jessica and my daughter Serenity. Goodbye, farewell, and I look forward to seeing you wonderful people again someday."  
  
With that, Sirius Black disappeared and left a room full of shocked people.  
  
"Well Harry, I guess that makes me your aunt." Rose said shyly.  
  
"I guess it does." Harry replied. With a grin they both came together in a loving embrace.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A/N: 1,175. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I'm out of school for Spring Break so I plan on trying to get some more chapters out. Night y'all.  
  
Death's Shadow - Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again well so long.  
  
Farewell all. 


	11. Bonding and Fighting

Chapter 11  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
A/N - I wish to thank my Beta reader and all those of you who are in any way encouraging me to continue this story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Maybe you should go down to one of the other rooms and talk, get acquainted with each other," suggested Shadow as he moved over to Rose and Harry.  
  
"Good idea. Serenity, Jessica, Remus, Harry, come on." She said all these people then she looked at Shadow. "Where would be a good place for privacy?" she asked.  
  
"Well there is very nice private room downstairs but I was going that way, you're welcomed to it, I'll find some place else to go," he replied.  
  
"Well if it's really private we accept but you're coming too. If anyone needs some privacy it's you. Understood, no argument allowed."  
  
He grinned and led the way downstairs and stopped at a picture. In the picture a man stood, a sword in hand, and beside him there was a youth with wild black hair and also a sword in his hand. He rapped thrice upon the painting and the figures stepped aside, and in a rock that had been in the background a door appeared. He reached out and opened the door then led the way through the large doorway in the picture.  
  
The room they entered was what seemed to be a study. There were large leather chairs around a table and a few bookshelves with ancient titles on them. When they looked at one side they learned why Shadow was coming down here. There were cases of weapons and sets of armor dating back to those worn by the Romans. He walked among the weapons his hand roaming over the hilts of swords, the handles of axes, and the wooden arches of bows. Leaving him to wander, the others took seats around the table.  
  
"Well I never imagined this would be so awkward." Rose said shyly.  
  
Harry smiled and replied, "I know, it is awkward."  
  
"Well how about we introduce ourselves a little more?" Remus suggested.  
  
He was cut short as people started filling in.  
  
"Ah, I see you're here now, if the children will clear out we can begin." Albus Dumbledore seemed somehow cheerful as he led the group of people in.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? You're violating my private study!" barked Shadow.  
  
"We have a meeting to attend to, Shadow, now if the children will leave we may begin," responded Albus.  
  
"The children stay," growled Shadow, his hand stopping over one of the swords.  
  
"Shadow, they must go, you cannot let them stay."  
  
"No, but if I say they stay, well they stay." Rose spoke mockingly.  
  
"Rose, you can only vouch for two of these children. The other must go."  
  
"She stays, Albus, if any would be allowed in here, it's his daughter." Shadow was shaking and in his eyes the fire still burned.  
  
"Fine, let them stay, I do not care." The Headmaster's words were sharp as he locked eyes with Shadow.  
  
"Good. Now shall we begin?" Shadow asked, his eyes turning to a soothing green as he moved and took a seat by Harry.  
  
The old man sighed as he took a seat and everyone else did the same. "Now to begin this gathering, I just wish to tell you all that in a few days a memorial service will be held, all of you and your families are welcomed along with a few others." He said this in a quiet and sad voice but one at the table barely contained a laugh. "Now that that's settled I suggest we share some memories and stories of the decease."  
  
There was a crash and Shadow stood up and walked out. He was quickly followed by Remus, Rose, and the three young adults.  
  
"I don't get it, why did he not want us there and yet it was little more than a vital for Sirius?" Harry asked Shadow as they walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"He was just using that as an excuse, Harry, think about it. He didn't want you there so he decided to make it where the events were okay for you to hear. Typical of Dumbledore." Shadow answered him as he poured cold water over his head.  
  
"He was using Sirius's death as a shield from letting us attend?" Harry wondered aloud and there were numerous nods. "You're right, Shadow, it is typical of Dumbledore." Harry spat out.  
  
"Calm yourself, Potter, calmness is the key." Shadow spoke gently.  
  
"Me calm down? You're the one who looks like you're about to catch fire." He retorted.  
  
"If I spend any more time around Dumbledore, I probably will." There was only a hint of a smirk on Shadow's face.  
  
"Well let's all get up to bed, it's getting late." Remus suggested and everyone seemed to agree.  
  
"Rose, you're welcome to accompany Remus or take a guest room, and the girls can share a room. Potter, you know where your room is." Shadow instructed quietly.  
  
"Of course, don't stay up so late yourself, Nicky." Rose replied.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Rose, I'll be fine."  
  
Harry made his way with everyone up the stairs and bade them good night at the room he and Ron shared. When he entered he found the room dark and that his companion was snoring quietly. He slipped into his night clothes and then into the warm bed. No sooner has his head hit the pillow than he had disappeared into the realm of dream.  
  
A clearing was the first thing he saw when his eyes opened and then the lion that was Kage Masurao. There was an evil smirk on Kage's face. "It seems you have a deadly temper, Harry," laughed Kage.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry, confused.  
  
"Well young Potter, someone brought to my attention the fact that when you lose your temper you tend to break things," said Kage. "And plus you bottle your temper and when released it is a vicious sight. After reviewing a few examples and scanning through some books I have discovered a fact about you." He said this slowly and then paused to let it sink in. "From all this information I have come to the conclusion that you are a..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A/N - 1042 words. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I'm out of school until next Tuesday so I plan to try and get a few chapters up and get this story going. And now a word to my reviewers.  
  
SillyPaulie - It was meant to be odd but the relationships are going to be revealed. I do thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this new chapter.  
  
gaul1 - Thanks, enjoy.  
  
A/N - Well good night all and so long until next time I update. 


	12. Elemental Magi

Chapter 12  
  
Elemental Magi  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Author's Note - Thanks to my Beta reader and those of you who are motivating me to get these chapters up fast and to not stop this story. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"One of the few Elemental Magi left around." Kage paused here as if to let the information sink in and then he continued. "You have a shaky control of fire, my friend. I can tell this because of the way your temper tantrums tend to get dangerous. This is nothing against you, Potter, and once you have trained you will eventually be able to master your control over it. Now this talent is very rare but I have been able to find someone who can reach the realm of Kumori that will be able to train you. Since this is such an important talent you need to learn, we will be postponing your studies for now and moving in to Elements." He paused again to let Harry digest this information but did not continue on.  
  
"So you're saying I have some kind of control over fire?" asked Harry, a confused look upon his face.  
  
"Yes, right now it's very unreliable but as you train it will grow to be just the opposite. The Fire Element is very hard to control because it can be triggered by your unhappy emotions; those being angry, vengeful, and even when you're upset or shocked."  
  
"So you're going to train me on how to use my Element?" asked Harry, reviewing over what had just been said.  
  
"Not me, Harry, him." With this, Kage pointed to a figure who was walking forward. He was cloaked in a robe that looked as if it were on fire and the hood fell over his face, hiding him from view. "Harry, I would like you to meet a friend of mine, a valiant fighter and an unmatchable Flame Elemental." With a nod from Kage, the figures hood fell back to reveal the smiling face of Nicholas Shadow.  
  
"Well Potter, we meet again." There was a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"You're a Fire Elemental?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep, that's why I have to be alone if I lose control or I'll torch something." He replied and seeming just to prove he was telling the truth he summoned fire to his hand.  
  
"Wow, will I be able to do that too?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Eventually, though I must tell you to just call up raw flame is tiring even for me. It's easier to manipulate existing flames or to channel flames through an object. This is because it is hard to make a flame but with an object it allows stability. When a Fire Elemental really loses it, they have been known to torch whole villages. That is why it is of most importance that we teach you how to use your gift." As he talked the room around them had changed into a open plain.  
  
"Now the first thing you will be working on is how to manipulate existing flames. I don't expect you to get it perfect but it is important that you give it a hundred and ten percent. And remember, concentrate." This being said, he took a seat on the ground and signaled for Harry to do the same. As they both got comfortable, a few feet away a ring of rocks appeared between them and in its center was a handful or two of dry twigs. Shadow went quiet for a moment and then the wood in the middle began burning.  
  
He gave Harry only a nod and then sat back observing the boy. Harry watched the flames and tried to make them go higher and lower, but as much as he tried he couldn't get the flames to go where he told them.  
  
"I can't do it, they just wont move." He exclaimed after what felt like hours of trying.  
  
"Concentrate, Harry, think like a flame, whisper your commands and use your hands to show them the way," was the only reply.  
  
Harry sighed and focused on the flames, watching their every move. Slowly he began to mutter, "Reach for the sky, my friends, don't stay below. Touch the skies with your flaming finger," as he whispered these words, his hand began to rise up as if guiding the flames up towards the sky. All the while the man on the other side just sat quietly watching the flames almost as hard as his fellow. Suddenly the smallest of the flames sprung upward and shot into the sky where it wavered and then shrunk back down to its natural size.  
  
"Well done, you shall practice more and then we will go back to our realm."  
  
Harry nodded and they sat there for what seemed like hours just making the flames jump upwards and shrink down. After a while Shadow made the flame disappear and stood up. Harry rose with him and gave a stretch.  
  
"It is tiring work, making the flames move." Harry commented quietly.  
  
"Yes it is, but as for now it's about time for you to awake." A book appeared in Shadow's hand. "This is for you, read it in your spare time and keep it on the down low." He instructed and then he shook Harry's hand as he disappeared and came out of his dream to the smell of breakfast.  
  
"You awake, kiddo?" came the cheerful voice of Remus lupin.  
  
"Yeah, give me a second and I'll be out," responded Harry. He hopped out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and then went shooting out the door. Standing in the hall, Remus was waiting for Harry and together they started towards the kitchen. As they took the steps downward Harry noticed that Remus seemed younger but shrugged it off as just his imagination. Together they entered the kitchen and took seats as Molly dished out breakfast.  
  
"Well Harry, did you have a nice sleep?" asked Remus as he spread butter over his pancakes.  
  
"Yes I did, I feel very rested indeed." Harry responded, helping himself to some French toast.  
  
"Well that's good, a nice sleep always help one start off the day."  
  
The talking lapsed as more and more people entered the kitchen to eat breakfast. About halfway through the meal Shadow walked in holding a stack of letters. Silently, he began passing them out to most of the children in the room and a few adults.  
  
"Albus dropped these by," he informed them as they received what was clearly a Hogwarts letter.  
  
"Well, I guess you all know what that means," began Molly. "Diagon Alley."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Author's Note - 1103. Not a bad bit I plan to have the next chapter up as soon as I feel like writing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and now a word to my reviewers.  
  
David M. Potter - I agree they should get more time together and I plan to work on that and maybe set up another date between them but who knows. Thanks for your comments, enjoy.  
  
gaul1 - Yummy, I guess I don't have your taste buds, heh heh. But thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
dragonclawz54 - Thank you for your comments and your criticism. The way Dumbledore is being treated is how he needs to be. He lied, and used Harry no matter what the cost. I have little respect for him. Thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter was to your liking.  
  
Author's Note - So long, farewell to you, my friends. 


	13. Diagon Alley

Chapter 13  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Author's Note - Thanks to my Beta reader and all of you who are encouraging me with this story. I would like to dedicate this story to a few of my friends who are helping me to write this buy discussing it with me or threathening my death if I don't finish it. You know who your are  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
There were numerous smiles and a few people cheered as Molly served out the rest of breakfast.  
  
"After you eat, upstairs with you lot to get ready, Dumbledore says you're to go with him," commented Shadow as he sat down and helped himself to food.  
  
"Are you sure he said he - I mean, they could go?" asked Molly suddenly looking nervous.  
  
"Yes, Molly, Dumbledore said everyone who wanted to go could go." Shadow replied taking a bite of French toast.  
  
"Well then what he says goes, of course," she said with a fake smile as she took a seat at the table and began her breakfast.  
  
"Me and Remus will come with you, Molly," Rose said from her seat beside Remus. Tonks volunteered to go along with Arthur, the Dailys, and the Grangers. After eating almost everyone fled upstairs to get ready for the trip to Diagon Alley. The only one who stayed was Shadow as he watched the last people trickle out of the kitchen.  
  
Harry dashed up the stairs and quickly claimed the showers on his floor. A little bit later he slipped into his and ran to his room and got some clothes. Ron disappeared into the bathroom and Harry got ready silently. Two hours after breakfast had officially ended they were ready to go.  
  
Molly Weasley stood in the lead in front of the door checking over everyone. Suddenly a figured stepped forward from one of the doorways.  
  
"I'm coming too, Molly." Shadow said.  
  
"Of course, Shadow, that's perfectly alright." Molly replied not speaking her opinion that with him there she felt a little bit better about everyone's safety. Arthur opened the door and led the somewhat large group out into the streets. Waiting for them were three cars each driven by a figure in green.  
  
"Well everyone climb in and no fighting over who sits where and such understood." There were numerous nods as everyone filled into the car. Harry took a seat between Ron and blaise in what was donned the young car for the only one over 21 was Shadow who was seated up front looking somewhat bored.  
  
The journey to Diagon Alley seemed to take forever even though the cars seemed to glide through traffic. Finally they arrived outside the small building that was known as the Leaky Cauldron. Quickly they filed out of the cars and into the small building.  
  
"What can I get you lot?" asked the balding bar keeper, Tom.  
  
"Nothing, Tom, just passing through," replied Shadow as he led the group out of the bar and into the courtyard behind it. Pulling out his wand he tapped something out onto the wall and watched impatiently as the gateway opened slowly. The alley in front of them was crowded with witches and wizards all trying to shop.  
  
"I guess we'll have to split up into groups. Harry, you come with me, Tonks, and Arthur." Molly began.  
  
"Molly," Shadow warned, shaking his head. " Harry and Blaise will come with me, Ron and Hermione will go with Molly."  
  
The girls and Remus and rose. "Arthur can host the Grangers and Dailys and Tonks can go with Molly." Shadow said quietly and then he nodded for Blaise and Harry to come on and they started down the street going in different directions. Shadow led Harry and Blaise quickly down the street and into the wizarding bank. He hurried to a counter and a goblin appeared to take them down into the vaults. After they had gotten money from each of their accounts, they head down to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and they sat down to wait their turn.  
  
While they waited on the small line, Shadow stood in the corner watching everything in the street. Soon after they entered they were out the door, and though they had been given packages they carried none. Quickly cutting through the crowd he led them into Flourish and Blott's. They moved through the crowds and took down the books on their list then they joined the line to the front desk.  
  
"Is this all?" asked the sales witch behind the counter and with a nod she rang up their books and wrapped them. Harry and Blaise paid for them and Shadow put them in a bag that was small compared to all it had in it and returned it to his pocket. With a nod to the witch they turned and hurried out of the shop.  
  
Shadow seemed to cut through the crowd as he led them to the different stores where they had to get their supplies. Finally they finished and Shadow led the way to a table outside of the ice cream shop.  
  
"You two want anything?" Shadow asked as they got comfortable.  
  
"Uh, get me a vanilla milkshake." Harry replied, pulling out his money bag to only put it back as Shadow shook his head.  
  
"I'll take a strawberry milkshake, please," Blaise said and with a nod, Shadow disappeared into the store.  
  
"Finally we get to spend some time together," said Harry with a small smile.  
  
"Well it is hard to get some quiet time alone with you, Potter."  
  
"You're not alone yet, kiddos." Shadow replied setting the shakes down on the table.  
  
"Well if it isn't the mighty Potty face and the traitor." He spat this last word with vengeance in the direction of Blaise.  
  
"Back, Malfoy," spat Harry.  
  
"Or what, Potter? Going to go cry to your mummy? Oh wait, she's dead."  
  
Harry was restrained by Shadow's hand as he stood up and pulled Malfoy across the table.  
  
"Listen here, boy, I will hurt you. If you don't keep your big fat mouth shut, I'll make you." Shadow growled, tossing Draco to the floor.  
  
"Now get lost, scumbag." He ordered, dropping into his seat.  
  
"Watch yourself, Potter, he might look harmless but he's trained in many deadly fighting ways." Shadow said, sipping his milkshake.  
  
"I know, but he's always provoking me. Sometimes I can't help it." Harry replied, also taking a sip of his milkshake.  
  
"I know your temper gets to you, trust me I know." Shadow replied.  
  
"Malfoy's scum of the worst kind." Blaise said, watching the street traffic.  
  
"It's not the boy, it's how he was raised." Shadow replied.  
  
"But enough of this talk it's about time we met up with everyone else." Shadow said and together they stood and followed him back up the street where their group was forming back up. They where almost completely ready when and explosion rang in their ears. Out of Knockturn Alley a group of wizards in black robes were marching.  
  
"Get down, everyone! It's the..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Author's Note - A little over 1,100 words. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now a word to my reviewers.  
  
Lord John - Thanks, I hope this is soon enough for your liking. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
zdanz-4 chapter 9 - Reading the next chapters usually answer the question heh heh. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
zdanz -4 chapter 4 - That's the main ship though it wont be too much lovey dovey. 


	14. Fudge's Mistake

Chapter 14  
  
Fudge's Mistake  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Author's Note - Thanks to my Beta reader and my "Discussion" group. Thank them for driving me onward whether by praise or pure out threats.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Death Eaters!!!!"  
  
As these words echoed in the ears of everyone on the street pandemonium ensued. Women screamed, babies cried, men yelled, and even the children let out screeches of terror. Acting quickly, Harry pulled out his wand only to be pushed onto a patio area aside a candy store. Walls came up around a area and people scrambled to get inside. Fred and George Weasley were trying to control the crowd by performing tricks and pranks on each other. Harry turned from the group and moved to the door and looked out with a few adult wizards and witches.  
  
The scene outside the large protected area was chaos as adults tried to help others and fight the Dark wizards at the same time. In all of the fighting one group seemed to notice where everyone was going to for protection. Harry watched as they turned wand out and marched forward towards the "fort". The wands of those guarding the "fort" came up as they prepared for battle.  
  
Harry found himself readying his mind and body for the battle that was about to come. He brought his wand up and prepared to fight. One of the wizards looked at him but noticing who Harry was he said nothing. The marching group of about thirty Death Eaters stopped and aimed their wands. With an almost identical grin they all brought their wands up and began yelling,  
  
"Avadaaaaaaaaaa..." they were cut short by the yells of "Stupefy!" coming from the defenders. Some managed to jump away as spells came flying towards them, but after a very short time they had all fallen and a new group was marching towards the weary defenders. Suddenly a figure came marching forward from within the group. The figure wore a dark blue cape covering what looked like midnight blue armor of some sort. Shifting its helmeted head side to side the figure pulled out to matching curved swords, both set with a blue jewel.  
  
"Idiots! You cannot destroy these puny things and you call yourself Death Eaters. Here watch, I shall show you how it's done."  
  
The swords seemed to glow with a bluish light and the figure brought them down towards the ground in a striking blow. There was a loud crash as metal hit metal and the two swords were forced upwards by a great sword wielded by Shadow.  
  
"Rule Number 2 of Elemant's Rules: Never strike those who are defenseless!" His voice rang out loud and clear followed by a snort from the other person.  
  
"I no longer follow that fool's laws, old friend, nor do I care about the defenseless." The figure hissed pulling back the sword and readying for another attack.  
  
"Not everyone thinks they were written by a fool, and unlike you I do care about them, now go or feel my wrath." Surprisingly the figure backed down from the clear fight.  
  
"Today is not the day for us to meet but I will come for you, Flamdrian, I will come to finish this. " He hissed backing up into the crowd of trembling Death Eaters.  
  
Shadow howled with laughter at the words and called, "Come and finish it now Oce-antis, let's finish it today."  
  
There was no answer except the gulping of some of the wizards and witches in masks. Suddenly Shadow leaped forward and Harry and the other defenders sent stunning spells flying at Death Eaters.  
  
Not far into the battle the Death Eaters seemed to be trying to escape but the Aurors and Order members were blocking their way. All hope seemed lost for the Death Eaters until a ghostly-looking man appeared riding on a demonic-looking steed. The man himself wore a dark crown and black armor wielding a large mace-looking weapon which was glowing darkly. (A/N - Think Sauron from the first LotR movie when it's showing the battle on Mt. Doom.)  
  
At the sight of the demonic-looking man the Death Eaters seemed to have renewed spirits and rose against those holding them captor. As the tide turned yet another figure appeared. This one however was familiar with all and appeared upon the top of one of the buildings. In a booming voice Cornelius Fudge roared, "I know where to find your greatest desire, the Order of the-"  
  
His words were cut off as a flaming dart hit Cornelius Fudge in the throat. Almost immediatly he caught fire. Harry had to turn away as he ran screaming off the roof and impacted the cobblestone street. More darts went flying into the death eaters all around the man and with a roar the Death Eaters started disappearing. One of the first to go Harry saw was the demon of a man and his steed.  
  
When all the living and awake were gone, all that was left standing were the magical people wearing the cloaks of Aurors or the civilians who had fought with them. On the ground were numerous Death Eaters most of them only stunned and among them was the occasional dead body of civilians.  
  
Harry rushed forward to where Shadow was sitting in the middle of the road, sword laid beside him and eyes closed. Harry stopped and looked at the man he had come to know as a quick thinker and a deadly fighter. Quietly Shadow reached out and patted the empty bit of street beside him. Nodding Harry moved over and took a seat, folding his legs like Shadow. As he closed his eyes he heard a voice behind his ears.  
  
"This is the calming stage, a very important thing for a fire Elemental. Close your eyes and think happy thoughts, think of cool running water. Water down the fire burning in your heart. This is the cooling stage and again it is one of the most important things for you to learn before you can truly control your powers."  
  
Harry snapped back to reality as Shadow tapped his shoulder. "You did a very brave thing today, Potter, but we must work on your spells. I mean 'Stupefy' is useful but it's kind of weak." Shadow chided quietly while he led the way towards where their companies were gathering.  
  
Most of the parents were hugging their children or just making sure they were still there. As they walked into the group Remus, Rose, Molly, Arthur, and even Tonks hugged Harry in clear relief. Remus and Arthur went aside with Shadow and they held a whispered conversation.  
  
They came back silently and everyone turned to them. It was Arthur who spoke first.  
  
"I have to announce that, well, our Minister of Magic has escaped from the Order, meaning..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Author's Note - 1,120 not a bad bit. Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I've been having a bit of writer's dread. I don't know why but it's just been feeling kind of forced to try and write. Well thanks for reading this and now a word to my reviewers.  
  
zdanz - Well here it is. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
gaul1- Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	15. Rest and Relaxation

Chapter 15  
  
A Day of Rest and Relaxation  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Author's Note - Thanks to my Beta, "Discussion group", and my reviewers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Meaning that the real Minister is currently being peeled off of the sidewalk." Shadow cut in, and it was hard to tell if he was happy or sad. His face held a frown but his eyes were alive with mirth. Everyone's eyes turned to where the Aurors were sealing some kind of bag over the dead Minister.  
  
"I have to get to work, Molly, Bill and Charlie are coming with me. We might be late for dinner if it's really bad," said Arthur. He came forward and kissed his wife and hugged his children, including Harry. The boys hugged their family and then followed their father down the alley to a place where they could Apparate to the Ministry.  
  
In the moments of silence that followed, Shadow shrunk all the packages and stored them and then lead everyone into a store where they Flooed to Grimwauld Place. He led them into the kitchen and unloaded the packages and then started a pot of tea. Everyone sat in silence as he dished out the tea and the children looked over their supplies. As time ticked slowly by, conversations started up. Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch and flipping through a book with pictures of different teams zooming back and forth. Beside them it seemed that Hermione had finally found someone who shared her interest in magic and all the different subjects. They where chatting and flipping through all their new schools books and Harry and Ron shared matching smirks. It seemed to all the adults in the room that Blaise fit in with the dream team perfectly well, and even helped balance it out giving Hermione a study buddy. The only one who remained quiet in the kitchen as the mood increased rapidly was Shadow, who sat watching everything, flipping through a Quidditch magazine.  
  
About two hours after their return there was a loud shout of, "Oi!" and the Weasley twins walked in grinning.  
  
"Dad sent us home," Fred stated.  
  
"Yep, said for us to look out for the ones on the home front," added George grinning.  
  
"So we decided we'd try out a certain indoor Quidditch pitch." Fred said as he and George lifted a large box from between them and heaved it onto the table.  
  
"Now we probably won't have enough people to form two complete full teams but we figured we could shorten them a bit if necessary." George commented as they plied the box open to reveal new brooms all a dark black with a silver trim, much like the Nimbus two-thousand and ones.  
  
"Now Harry and Ginny will both be Seekers of course," chuckled Fred. "Me and George can be Beaters for a team apiece. Ron can be a Keeper but here's where we run into a problem, you see." George stated writing the names in two columns on the paper.  
  
"I can play Keeper," said a voice and they all jumped to see Shadow stepping forward and laying down his magazine.  
  
"Now for Chasers." Fred said looking over at Blaise and the others in the room, grimacing slightly.  
  
"I can play Chaser," the two voices melded into one as both Blaise and her mother stood up. The twins smiled and added them to the list then he held it up for everyone to see.  
  
Hawks - Silver Eagles-gold  
  
Captain - Harry - Seeker Captain-Ron-keeperr  
  
Fred - Beater Ginny - Seeker  
  
Shadow - Keeper George - Beater  
  
Blaise - Chaser Carmen - Chaser  
  
There were nods of agreement and everyone who was playing took a broom and followed the twins towards a portrait on the back wall. One of the twins tapped it and the portrait grew out and they walked in, followed by everyone currently in the house. The teams each went to their separate locker rooms, and those not playing went up into the stands. In the locker rooms they found Quidditch gear bearing their team name and color.  
  
They changed into the robes and gear and then were given a speech by Harry, when a bell rang they headed out onto the field. Waiting for them there dressed in black and white robes was Molly Weasley. She held a broom over her shoulder and the box of Quidditch balls were beside her.  
  
"I want a good fair game now, no cheating, no playing pranks, and generally no getting hurt." Molly said and the players mounted their brooms. They soared into the air and the balls where released. Harry soared around the pitch glancing everywhere for the Snitch. He found Ginny soaring on the other side of the pitch looking for the Snitch. The two Chasers fought fiercely, wrestling the Quaffle from each other at every turn. Fred and George were bouncing the one Bludger around as Ron and Shadow did flips on their brooms.  
  
The fans were laughing at the mock game of Quidditch where no one scored and the Seekers were avoiding the snitch. After a few hours, the score was 100 to 100 and Molly called the game to a halt because dinner need to be started and eaten. Harry and Ginny dove after the Snitch but seconds before they caught it Shadow snatched it from the air and grabbed the back of Fred's broom and was lowered safely to the ground. His broom was led down by George who looked quite shocked at what he had done. Molly only shook her head and walked off muttering something about bad impression.  
  
After getting everything put up and changing back into their normal clothes they walked into the kitchen to find everyone else waiting. Mr. Weasley and his oldest sons were still gone and dinner was being set on the table. They all sat down and enjoyed a nice meal of baked chicken, with apple pie for dessert. As they were all sitting back and relaxing a figure appeared in the doorway. The hood of his black robe was down to reveal familiar gray eyes and blonde hair.  
  
"No scum allowed," said Ron as he looked into the cold steel eyes of one of the people he hated most.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Author's Note - 1021, I was going to leave you all at gray eyes and blonde hair but it was exactly 999. So I decided to give you a bit more. The next chapter is already played out and all I have to do is add a few things. So make me want to post it before Wednsday at the latest. Now a word to my reviewer.  
  
Horsecrzy - It make you want to find out what happens next. You must admit though most of them are minor cliffies but I'm glad you think mine's a good one. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Always.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Flames 


	16. The Bonding of Warriors

The Bonding of Warriors.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note - Thanks to my Beta, "Discussion group", the reviewers, and, of course, the readers.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron grabbed the first thing he touched, a pudding bowl, and launched it at Malfoy. About a foot away from the young Malfoy the bowl was hit by a streaking bolt of lightning and it crashed to the ground. Ron pulled out his wand but Snape stepped in front of Malfoy and raised his hand, his wand held firmly in it.  
  
"Weasley." Snape hissed. "How dare you. You stupid little fat arse."  
  
"How dare you, you slimy filthy git. I will not allow scum like that to be anywhere near this house." Ron roared.  
  
"Fine, Weasley, don't calm down but this isn't your house." Snape turned and pushed Malfoy up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah well it's my best mate's house and that makes it like mine, you traitorous scum," roared Ron at Snape's retreating back.  
  
Mrs. Weasley moved to pop him but Harry's hand on her arm stopped her. "Ron might have acted rash, but Snape had no right to bring Malfoy here, as Ron said this is my house." Harry glared and then looked towards Ron and Hermione. Immediately he stood and followed Snape up the stairs.

They went all the way up the stairs without seeing any sight of Snape or Malfoy, pausing at each door to listen. At one of the doors, nearing the top of the house, they heard a soft cooing and paused, giving each other questioning looks.

"Harry, we shouldn't." Hermione began but he was already pushing open the door and stepping in. Inside a strange sight greeted them. A young man sat in a chair in the back and a hippogriff sat resting with its head in his lap. "Can I help you?" a familiar  
voice asked and the man looked up. It was Shadow.

"Oh no, we were just looking to see where Snape and Malfoy had disappeared to, and we heard something behind the door." Harry answered.

"And let me guess, you decided to investigate?" Shadow countered with a smirk on his face.

"Well, yeah, apparently." Harry replied, stepping forward slowly and petting Buckbeak. "So how long has he been up here?"

"Since last year, I think everybody kind of forgot about him and I found him and  
have been taking care of him. He has been a good friend." Shadow said, scratching Buckbeak's head.

"Yeah, well it's really good to know he's being taken care of." Harry said, looking around.

"Well, Potter, if you have some time, there're some things I'd like to work with you on, see if you're improving." Shadow said, standing and stretching.

Harry nodded and told Hermione and Ron to go back down to the kitchen. After they had left, he shut the door and immediately assumed a defensive stance. Shadow gave a bark of laughter and struck almost instantly. Harry ducked to the side and swung a fist towards Shadow's side. The older man slipped out of reach and brought his leg sweeping around, knocking Harry's legs from beneath him. Harry rolled back up and threw out his leg, connecting it with Shadow's stomach. Shadow groaned, dropped to the floor and connected a fist with Harry's knee, causing him to drop to the floor as well. Shadow leaped up and put his booted foot over Harry's exposed throat.

"Masurao has taught you well," he said, moving his foot and extending his hand.

Harry nodded, taking his hand, applying leverage, and pulling him to the floor. He rolled up into a standing position and grinned. He pulled Shadow up and rested in the chair. Shadow growled, whipped out his wand and conjured a chair for himself then sat down.

"Indeed he has taught you very well in defense at least. Now what of fencing?" He asked as a pair of fencing sabers appeared, one in either of his hands.

He passed one to Harry and stood taking a defensive stance. Harry grinned moving into an offensive stance and striking out against Shadow. At first their movment was a little rough but soon they had both fallen into a well practiced dance their swords slinking together harmoniously, revealing the true art of sword fighting. They moved like dancers, their blades coming together and moving apart like they had minds of their own until finally one quick, almost unnoticable, flick of Shadow's blade sent Harry's sword flying into the wall across the room. Shadow smirked, setting  
his blade on the floor and pulling Harry's out of the wall.

"You are getting better, soon you will have mastered the art of the blade." He informed Harry, waving his wand at the swords and causing them to disappear.

Suddenly something clicked in Harry's mind. "Wait! How did you know about Kage Masurao training me in my dreams?" he asked, staring at Shadow.

"I know because I'm a close friend of Kage's. You see, Harry, Kage is a dream wanderer, he comes from an ancient race of magical beings who had the ability to control the dream world and use it to aid them. Over time they learned to do everything in the dream realm and they would wander the realm of dreams, searching for someone they could aid. This someone was always a person of the Light who needed help and training for a dark event in their destiny. Sadly, over thousands of years, their people became fewer and fewer until only a few were left. Kage is one of the last and he has chosen to train you.

"Before you, however, he had the pleasure of training another young warrior destined for greatness like yourself yet who never fell into the fame like you. That warrior was me. Instead of taking the glorified path, I chose to fight in the shadows, using stealth and secrecy to take out large numbers of enemies with small teams. Now I know I've probably bored you to death, so I'll let you get back to your friends. But Harry, if anyone asks, I've been working with you, okay? Keep Kage a secret for now."

And with that, the strange young man disappeared out the door and when Harry made his way to the kitchen, he was nowhere in sight.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not so far away a group of four people stood looking at the spot between numbers Eleven and Thirteen. Three of them had experience of what was going to happen, but the fourth was new. The oldest of the three handed the fourth person a strip of parchment.  
  
"Think about what you just read," said the oldest and soon the familiar shape of number Twelve appeared. They walked into the house and down into the basement that served as the kitchen. Four hoods fell down at once and the oldest of the three spoke.  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix." The man, now revealed as Arthur, nodded to the woman. She was a broad, square-jawed woman with short gray hair; she wore a monocle in her eye and looked strict but fair. "Madame..."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note - Well I rewrote this chapter and I hope you all liked it. Hopefully I'll get the next one out before too long. Later days.


	17. All Aboard

Chapter 17 All Aboard   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to my Beta reader and my reviewers.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Madame Amelia Bones." Arthur finished quietly. "Madame Bones has been elected to replace Fudge until a new Minister can be appointed," he explained looking around the room. "So we brought her into the Order, hoping to help her correct the mistakes made by Fudge."

It had been nearly two weeks since Arthur Weasley had introduced Amelia Bones to the Order and since Bones herself had taken the place of the Minister. Since then a great many changes had been made to the wizarding world. First and foremost had been alerting the public of Voldermort's return, every piece of news in the wizarding  
world had carried the news, and pamphlets had been sent out instructing wizarding families what to do in crisis situations. Second had been speeding up the training of Aurors and placing them and the magical law enforcement officers on the streets of popular wizarding places. These had been two of the first but many others had followed.

In a matter of days the wizarding world had gone to full alert; the Dementors had disappeared and Ministry officials were controlling Azkaban. Harry had been happy that finally the wizarding world was becoming alert fully. Almost as a response, Death Eater attacks became more and more frequent. Usually they hit Muggles, but a number of attacks had been made against Muggle-borns. Today though the wizarding world had became even more tense, for tomorrow the biggest gathering of magical people this summer would occur: the journey back to Hogwarts.

The Ministry was said to already be preparing Aurors and M.L.E.O for the task. Placing them in and around King's Cross Station. Wards and defensive positions had been set up at once on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The defense got worse with  
hundred of Aurors standing around, just waiting for trouble. The world had tensed and only the most daring of people would attack but still they prepared for the worst, taking almost every Auror and M.L.E.O off the streets and putting them there. Those who weren't there or heading there were those who knew a certain secret and were at a hidden house preparing for escort duty.

There five people were preparing for the return trip and everyone else was preparing to escort them for their return trip. There the wizarding world's only hope waited, preparing to return to school and those who had sworn to protect him prepared to defend him in case of any attacks. When the house was finally silenced for the night it was well past midnight and everyone had finally gotten prepared for the next day. They all fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Half the house woke late on September 1st and chaos ruled the day. The five kids returning to school scrambled to make sure they had everything, while all the adults tried to help them while getting ready themselves. When everyone was finally ready they left the house in small groups, first and foremost was Harry and his escort of  
Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and two of the men and women who had become known as Shadows. Following them were the Weasleys, Hermione, and Blaise with four Shadows, and a disguised Lupin. The last group was Moody with Rose, Ginger, and the girls who were toting the luggage.

Everyone made it safely to the station and through the barrier where everyone was alert. They had to pass through a high-tech wizarding security system and then were allowed to continue to the train. All the children were hugged and Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Blaise all boarded the train. Harry led the way down the train until they found a empty compartment to set their stuff in and then they waved out the window as the train began moving. They all sat back in the seats and got comfortable for the long ride.

Harry and Ron both closed their eyes and leaned their head back trying to catch up on the sleep they had been shaken from earlier in the morning. Ginny left and went looking for her friends, and Hermione and Blaise both pulled out books. Somewhere along the way as the train chugged through the countryside, the world seemed to relax. No one had tried anything. After they had caught naps, Harry and Ron engaged in a game of chess while the girls talked quietly. As they sky began to get dark the boys left while the girls got dressed and then the girls did the same while the boys slipped on their robes, already talking about the coming feast.

Together the group climbed out of the train pushing their way towards the carriages. The familiar shape of Hagrid as he yelled for the first years was a welcome sight indeed. They all waved as they climbed into one of the Thestral pulled carriages and  
waited while it drove them up to the castle steps. They all climbed out and hurried up the steps, fighting their way through the rushing crowd. Once inside they headed for the tables, three of them to the Gryffindor and one of them to the Slytherin. When the hall had quieted and everyone was watching Dumbledore, Professor McGonagal led the new first years into the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note - Not the longest or best chapter but it boosted along the story a good bit and that was what I wanted. Hopefully if you could get through this then you're awaiting the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be better and be out as soon as I can make up a song.  
  
And a note to my reviewers.  
  
linky2 - Does that answer your question?  
Cronenus - Thanks.  
jbfritz - Thanks.  
DMP - Thanks.  
Gaul1 - Thanks.  
Slimpun - If you reread chapter 16, you'll see I changed it, I decided not to go with good Malfoy. Thanks.


End file.
